


【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】番外篇–小别胜新婚

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas





	【HIStory3圈套|飞唐】番外篇–小别胜新婚

孟少飞病了，发着高烧，裹着棉被在床上瑟瑟发抖，明明周身的皮肤烫的骇人，内里却狠命发着冷，整个人迷迷糊糊的，口中发出无意识的呓语。忽然，他感到左边脸颊被一股熟悉的温热感包裹，挣扎着睁开眼...  
是唐毅！  
这人正坐在床边温柔的望着自己，一贯的西装革履，却带着风尘仆仆的气息，拇指细细摩挲着他的颧骨，那是一切温暖的源头。  
“唐毅…”少飞以为自己烧糊涂了，这人明明在新加坡常驻，怎么会出现在这里，他想支起身子确认他的真实存在，却感觉浑身酸疼，一点力气都使不上，  
“我是在做梦吗…”他喃喃自语。  
唐毅握起他的手，倾身下来，拉近二人之间的距离，把他的手放在自己脸颊上。真真切切的体温自掌心传递到少飞的脉络和血液里，他终于百分之百肯定那人真的回来了，一瞬间，少飞只觉得眼眶热热的，不多会儿便泛起了红，果然生病的人最容易自怨自艾，他强打着精神问着此刻最在意的问题，  
“你怎么回来了…什么时候要走啊...” 因为生病的缘故，连声音都格外酥软，听起来像是在撒娇。  
唐毅的眉目垂下来，有些迟疑的低声道，  
“明天一早…”  
“… …”  
“我听Jack说你病了，所以临时赶回来看看你…”  
“… …”  
“生病怎么也不打电话给劲堂呢，自己一个人扛着，烧坏了怎么办…”  
不知怎么的，除了一个劲儿的瞧着他，那个总是滔滔不绝的孟警官此时一句话都说不出，他只想多听听这人的声音，那声音于他如同一剂镇定的良药，能让他的神经舒缓。  
唐毅看着他，觉得生病的少飞显得弱小又无助，心上酸酸麻麻的，被心疼和怜惜感占据了，轻轻捋顺他被压的七扭八歪的发丝，接着说，  
“一定很辛苦吧...劲堂刚才给你打了退烧针，明天早上应该就能好…”   
唐毅用手将他汗湿的刘海拨到一边，探了探体温，若有似无的叹了口气，  
“唐毅，你可不可以抱抱我…”   
“我好冷…”  
少飞轻声哀求，唐毅看着他，少飞的双眼湿漉漉的，活像只蜷缩在角落里受了伤的小鹿，他怎么可能拒绝呢？  
无需言语，唐毅利落地脱了外套，扯掉领带，躺到他身边。少飞掀开被子，把他一起裹了进去，唐毅顺势把烧的软绵绵的病号抱在怀里。他感觉自己像抱着一个火球，可怀里的人还是不时用虚弱沙哑的声音道着‘冷’，于是，唐毅不自觉地又收紧了双臂，在他耳边问，  
“还冷么？”  
“…好一点了，再抱紧一点好不好”  
唐毅再次收紧手臂，  
“再紧点...”  
唐毅听话照做。  
两人的身体紧紧粘在一起，唐毅的体温隔着薄薄的衬衫传递到少飞身上，这回怀里的人不说话了。

半晌，唐毅以为他睡着了，拉开些许距离偷偷瞧他。少飞的眉眼低垂，睫毛随着眨眼的频率时不时扇动着。  
“怎么了？睡不着么？” 唐毅轻声问，  
少飞摇头，扬起脸来看他，  
“我不敢睡，我要盯着你，不然等我醒了你该不见了”  
少飞的手紧紧攥着他后背的衣服，生怕他随时会溜走似的。唐毅的心上好像被什么东西戳了一下。虽说事实的确如此，可他却找不出半句安慰的话，只能顺着他说，  
“好，好，那不睡了，你盯着我…我给你讲新公司里的事，好吗？”  
“好...” 少飞乖乖地应和。  
唐毅亲了他一口，轻拍着他的背，开始说起公司的趣事。少飞很安静地听着，听到有意思的地方便咯咯的笑几声。渐渐的，笑声越来越微弱，间隔时间越来越长，直到最后，唐毅听见怀里传来细微平和的鼾声，知道少飞睡着了。用手探了探他的额头，感觉体温稍稍退了些许，总算有些放心。他用拇指摩挲着少飞的眼窝，静静地欣赏着近在咫尺的睡颜…

少飞早上醒来时枕边已经空了，他怔怔地望了好一会儿空荡荡的床铺，就好像他空落落的心一样，无处安放。脑中回忆着高烧时的情景。唐毅到底是不是真的回来过呢，心中不免生起疑问。  
突然，手机的提示音响起，孟少飞看见屏幕上弹出一则提醒消息：  
#少飞，看手机里的视频#  
孟少飞打开相册，有一个昨晚2点多录的视频。点开时，画面上出现了唐毅的脸，那人对着镜头，脸上挂着窃喜，压低了声音神秘秘地说：  
“我的宝贝睡着啰，让我来看看他有没有流口水...”说着把镜头拉近了少飞的脸。  
唐毅看着熟睡中的少飞，轻轻在他鼻尖吹气，少飞条件反射似的吸了吸鼻子，唐毅本能地缩了缩脖子，害怕他醒来，好在并没有，少飞只是动了动嘴唇，小声嘟囔道，  
“嗯...唐毅，别闹...”  
唐毅忍不住笑了笑，眉眼弯成一条好看的桥。  
他把镜头再次摆正，食指顺着少飞的眉细细描绘着。  
“我的宝贝，有一双很漂亮的眼睛”  
手指落在长长的睫毛上，卷密的羽扇弄的唐毅的指腹苏苏痒痒，  
“他的鼻子很高”  
指尖划过鼻梁，  
“还有他的嘴…”  
唐毅的视线落在少飞的唇上，指腹轻轻压了压少飞红润的下唇，再松开，回弹的瞬间红唇如果冻般颤了颤，看起来饱满可口，唐毅忍不住又逗弄了一次，熟睡的人没有丝毫反应，唐毅静静望着他闭合的双眼，下意识地咽了咽口水，几乎是想都没想，闭上眼亲了上去，唇瓣相互贴合的时刻，唐毅感到一股微弱的电流窜上脑部中枢，激发他想要更多的冲动，但理智提醒他要克制，所以他停留了几秒，又意犹未尽的亲啄了几下，最后还是把少飞搂回怀里。  
看着视频，少飞的笑溢出嘴角，他轻轻抚摸了几下定格画面中那人的脸，望向窗外的晴空，想着不知心上记挂的他此刻到了哪儿，在一万英尺的高空，是否也接收到了自己的思念呢…

“好，收工～大家辛苦啰～”  
摄影师走到少飞面前，为他一一展示刚才拍下的照片。  
近来警局换了新制服，因为外形出众，少飞被选去拍宣传照，成品将作为最新一期警民专刊的封面。  
“孟警官，你身材比例很好哎，怎么拍都很好看...”摄影师陶燃看着少飞，忍不住赞赏道，  
“你看，我最喜欢这张你看着镜头笑的，就很有亲和力，很帅...”陶燃看看照片，又看看少飞。经过造型师的悉心打扮，偏分的刘海，充满层次感的发型，清爽的裸妆突出了五官的立体感和脸型的轮廓，再配上一身潇洒干练的警服，把本就俊秀干净的少年装扮成了如画中走出的主角，让人挪不开目光。  
“孟警官今晚有空一起吃饭吗？我们可以讨论一下选片的事～”小陶笑笑着发出邀请，暧昧的意味明显。另一边，少飞早就人在心不在，根本没在意小陶的意图，快速拾掇了下东西，连衣服都没换，便匆忙道，  
“抱歉哦，我老公今天出差回来，我要赶回去见他，你这么专业，帮我选就好，谢谢哦，先走啰～”说罢，留下一脸失落的男子，头也不回地冲出了摄影棚。

自从唐毅去了新加坡，孟少飞就拉拢Andy变成了他这边的眼线，三不五时让他打听狮城那边的消息。这次，唐毅从新加坡赶回来开重要会议的事情也是Andy第一时间向他打的小报告。少飞得知唐毅今天会先去趟公司再回家，所以收工后根本连家都没回，就马不停蹄地去了世海，还和上下员工通好气，大家替他保密，自己则偷偷躲在唐毅办公室的沙发后面，等着给他一个惊喜。

孟少飞左等右等，等的都快睡着了。终于，门外传来助理小何的声音：  
“老板好！”  
小何和少飞商量好给他把风的事，所以这句问好特意喊的很大声，引来唐老板一脸莫名。  
门开了，少飞竖起耳朵听着唐毅的脚步声渐行渐近，心上好似有支鼓锤一下下敲击着，因为紧张，额头上都浮起了一层薄薄的雾气。  
唐毅走到办公桌前翻找文件，突然，身后响起一连串快步声，下一秒，左手被拧到身后钳制住，一只手臂绕到他身前，箍住了他的脖子，有些急促的鼻息扑在他耳畔，  
“不许动，警察！你被逮捕了！”熟悉的青草香围绕着他，让他不禁上扬起嘴角，漫不经心地笑问，  
“请问孟警官，我犯了什么事啊？”  
“你涉嫌一桩行窃案，乖乖跟我回去配合调查。”  
“哦？请问我偷了什么？我自己怎么不知道”唐毅若无其事地说，  
“偷了我的心！”  
少飞把他的身子转过来，双手圈住他的后腰，终日思念的人近在眼前，少飞从头到脚都洋溢着欣喜，  
“好吧，我乖乖认罪，但是...可以不要抓我吗？我...‘肉偿’抵罪，行不行？”唐毅扬起眉，手落在少飞的腰侧，力道恰到好处地捏了几下，少飞感觉身子有些发软，不自觉收紧了手臂，两人的下半身紧紧贴合在一起。  
“嗯...那要看你表现啰，如果你服务的好的话，或许，我可以考虑...”  
话还没说完，唐毅就捧着他的脸，狠狠封住了他的唇。两人的唇瓣仅象征性的揉捻了几下就迫不及待的双双启口，让柔软香甜的舌身纠缠在一起，舌尖轻触抚弄，紧接着唇瓣紧密贴合以缩短隔阂，便于舌头更深入对方口中，上面唇枪舌战，下面唐毅的一只手不知不觉中滑上了少飞的腰际，将他整个人压向自己，唐毅的后腰抵在桌子的边缘上。少飞不甘示弱，一只手环着他的脖子，另一只一路向下，开始解唐毅的皮带，再到扣子和拉链，不由分说覆盖在已经微微挺立的位置。  
不知怎么，唐毅的唇突然离开了少飞，深邃的眸子目不转睛地注视着神情恍惚又藏着情欲的人。少飞搞不懂他为何突然停下了，有些疑惑地看着他，  
“孟警官先别说我，我觉得你才是知法犯法，罪加一等。”  
“哈？我做什么了我...哎！？”  
没给一头雾水的他时间思考，唐毅稍稍向旁边移步，扣住少飞的一边肩膀将他压在桌子上，双手别到身后，用方才暗地里从少飞腰后窃取的手铐铐住了少飞的双手。  
“唐毅！！你干嘛啦！？”  
被压着的人显得又急又气，扭着身子奋力挣扎，不过全是徒劳，唐毅用全身的重量禁锢着他，把他牢牢卡在桌子和自己之间动弹不能。  
“你干嘛拷我啦！？？！给我解开！！”  
“怕什么，又不是第一次...”唐毅的脸上露出一抹坏笑，洋洋得意地看着面前已经气成河豚的小警官，  
“更何况...我又没有钥匙”  
“钥匙...钥匙在我衣服口袋里，放开我！！！”  
“不放！”  
他把少飞的身子转过来，一字一顿地说，  
“除非...你 认 罪...”  
“我，我，我认什么罪啊我，我又没犯事。”孟警官态度依旧强硬，扬起脸死不承认。  
“你有！还是重罪！”  
“... ...”  
“绑架罪...”  
“哈？”  
“你‘绑’了我的心...”  
少飞一时语塞，只能睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛无辜又委屈地看着他，这眼神很像误入猎人陷阱的小鹿，让人很想要变本加厉地“欺负”他。于是，唐老大还真就这么做了。非但没给少飞松绑，反而三下五除二解开了他胸前的扣子，让白皙光洁的锁骨和前胸敞露出来，唇急不可待地吸附了上去，中途还夹杂着凶悍的啃咬，在白皙的肌肤上留下极不和谐的草莓斑，惊的怀里的猎物缩了缩身子，屏住呼吸，   
“唐...唐毅，不要这样，给我解开啦，拜托你。”  
小鹿扭动着身子苦苦哀求，可身上的人已经走火入魔，丝毫没有理会。  
其实，打从一开始，少飞出现在他眼前，唐毅就发觉他和以往的不同，帅气的打扮和装束让他一刻都不想等，想要和他坦诚相见，再零距离结合，让他完全属于自己。以致于手上的动作都不受控制地加重了力道，粗暴地把他身下碍事的衣服通通脱掉扔到一旁，再把他翻身压回桌上，相较之下略显冰凉的手指碰上穴口的一瞬，少飞的身子抖了一下，唐毅迟疑了会儿，右手转到了少飞胸前，开始来回按揉摩擦敏感脆弱的两处，另一只手箍着少飞的腰，将已经傲然立起的炙热抵在少飞的股缝间来回摩擦，两人的体温相互中和，达到匀称的平衡。随着摩擦的时间不断延长，他们身体的温度在不断攀升，少飞的两颊已经泛起潮红，伴着身后人的喘息声凌乱地呼吸着已然变得色气的空气，身后被束缚住的双手时不时攥成拳，力图缓解持续胀大的分身带来的焦灼感。渐渐地，在相互的爱抚中，两人贴合的地方已经丝滑不堪，唐毅扶着自己的烙铁慢慢地挺入，  
“唔...”  
体内被一点一点撑开的肌肉，带着磨人的凌迟感，消磨着少飞的意志。久别重逢后的生疏感让他习惯性地咬着下唇隐忍。终于，唐毅缓慢推送到了最深处，一种被填满的安全感让少飞轻叹。然而，顾及少飞的感受，唐毅并没有立刻实施进出的动作，而是安分地停在其中，右手将少飞的脸轻轻转向自己，耐心地吻着他。少飞紧蹙的眉锋逐渐舒展，紧咬的牙关进一步松开，将唐毅探出的舌纳入自己口中吮含，唐毅的左手握住少飞的分身，开始轻车熟路地讨好，让它不断膨胀，积蓄着欲望，同时原本深埋在少飞体内的硕大此时也开始配合着节奏躁动起来，饱满坚硬的顶端像经验丰富的医师手中操控的那根针，精准按压在少飞体内的“穴位”，每一下都让他既有被送入云端的畅快，又伴随着下落时好似永无止尽的失重，将快感一再延伸到无限大的阈值区间，直到某一刻终于达到零界点，随即近乎崩溃般地将所有渴望一次性倾泻而出，灼热填满了少飞身体里的窄道，他不可自控地绞着那个把他折腾地欲仙欲死的“祸首”，直到将它所有的精力全数吸尽才罢休，慢慢停止了吞吐，而自己的命门早在唐毅释放之前便已经触到极限，在唐毅的手掌间吐出一股又一股的白浊，再在色欲的余烬中时不时抽动着。  
唐毅把他转过来面对自己，亲了亲少飞的嘴角和鼻尖，最后轻柔地吻去他眼角挂着的那颗细微的泪珠，托着他的后颈，让他的脸枕在自己肩头。少飞整个人瘫软在唐毅身上，已经被情潮折磨的心神涣散，浑身酸软。唐毅摸出他上衣口袋里的钥匙，给他松了绑，把他抱起来放到沙发上，自己刚一躺上去，筋疲力尽的某人便又本能地缠了上来。少飞趴在唐毅身上，眼睛都不用睁开，脸精准地埋进了唐毅的颈窝，找了个舒服的位置，便不再乱动了。

这一“仗”打得有些激烈过火，两人都缓了好一阵才开口交谈。  
“你这段时间是不是很忙啊？感觉很累的样子...”少飞的左手有一下没一下的摸着唐毅的胸膛，关问道，  
“是啊，我每天都很忙。”  
“是哦...都做什么啊”  
“嗯...想你，想你，还有......想你”  
“什么啦，我跟你说认真的，你在这边开玩笑是怎样”  
少飞撅起嘴，佯怒着轻捶了几下那人的胸膛，可是嘴角却极为矛盾的大幅度上扬，暴露了他的欢喜，  
“我也是说认真的啊...”  
“骗人，你才没有想我呢...你要是真想我，怎么会三四天才给我打一次视讯，大半年才回来这一次...有时候给你发信隔天才见回，晚上打电话给你你也不接...”小警官毫不留情地一一控诉起某人的罪状，就好像心里有个早已准备好的清单，唐毅这回好不容易回来了，誓要一笔一笔和他算清楚。于是，被讨伐的人只有好声好气地认错，  
“对不起啦...有时候忙起来就没时间看手机，旺季经常加班到很晚，等忙完了已经是凌晨了，你都该睡了...”说着，饱含歉意地吻了吻少飞的额头，有些无奈地叹了口气。  
“... ...”  
“不要生我的气，好么？”  
“看在你这么辛苦的份上，我不生气了，不过你要是累坏了自己，我一定找你算账！我老公哎～”  
唐毅呵呵呵的笑开了，这个人说到底还是因为担心他。两人耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，唐毅忽然用有些郑重的语气保证道，  
“少飞，我答应你，下次你给我打电话，不管何时何地我都会接。”  
“你说的哦～！”少飞抬起头看他，看到那人坚定的眼神，少飞突然有些心疼，随即又把头枕了回去，语气温柔地说，  
“我知道你忙，没事也不会成天打扰你啦，就...偶尔睡前想到你啊，睡不着，就想看看你在干嘛...就这样而已”  
“嗯，我知道...”  
“这次什么时候走？”  
“...后天早上...”  
“哦...飞来飞去的，一定很辛苦吧”  
“嗯！”唐毅重重地点点头，  
“那...我安慰你一下？”说罢，少飞用手臂揽住唐毅的身子，  
“这样有好点吗？”  
“嗯...好一点吧，再抱紧点～”  
少飞立马照办。  
“现在呢？”  
“再紧一点嘛～”  
“好～～”手臂继续收紧，唐毅搭在少飞腰侧的手也跟着收紧，  
“现在好了没？”  
唐毅心满意足地首肯，幸福地闭上眼，说道，  
“休息一下，我们回家，我给你做好吃的好不好？”  
“好啊～！我要吃辣味蕃茄香肠面疙瘩，还有水煮肥牛...”  
“啊！还有，还有你上次做那个...豉椒紫苏炒肉片，超好吃～～”  
“好，好，我都给你做...保证把你喂饱～”  
... ...

彩蛋：  
「晚上11点」  
少飞拨打视讯给唐毅，响了好几声都没人接，正当他以为唐毅又因为加班的缘故没法通话时，那头竟然接通了。视频里的人和自己一样倚坐在床上，唯一不同的是那人的眼神似乎有些迷离，如果仔细观察，还会看到他额角的汗珠和泛着红的脸颊，  
“唐毅？你不舒服么唐毅？”少飞有些紧张地问道，  
“没...没有啊...”  
“那你怎么看起来脸色怪怪的...？”  
“... ...”  
“唐毅！你是不是生病了不敢告诉我啊！”孟少飞的语气开始变得有些严厉，神情正色地盯着他，  
“你说话啊！？”  
唐毅轻叹了口气，显得有些为难，思索片刻，取过床头放着的电脑，点击了一下屏幕。正当少飞疑惑之际，他听见了一连串令他羞臊至极的语音，  
... ...  
“唔啊...唐毅，你太大了...不行...我受不了...”  
“唐...唐毅，你慢一点好不好...”  
“唐毅，深一点...再深一点...啊...”  
“啊！！唐毅，不要弄那里，求...求求你...啊啊～～”  
“唐毅...我好难受，让我射，好不好呜呜呜呜呜...拜托...拜托啦，我受不了了...”  
“啊～～～～～唐毅～～～！”  
... ...   
唐毅抿着嘴，眼神不好意思地游移到别处，时不时瞟一眼少飞，一副偷摸做坏事被当场抓包的表情。视频那头的人此时已经震惊到瞪大了双眼，长大了嘴巴，半晌说不出一个完整的句子。好不容易开口，说话都结巴了，  
“你，你，你，这录音不是那次我们在你办公室...？？？”  
“怎，怎么会...你你你，你，你怎么会有这个啊？？？？”  
在小警官的逼问下，唐毅总算对犯罪事实供认不讳。原来，那天两人到家后，唐毅把少飞被蹂躏的不忍直视的制服拿去洗，意外发现领口挂着的小型密录器，那是警员平时在执行任务时搜证用的。少飞当天拍摄宣传照，机子也照例别在原处，两人发生“激战”时，机器正处于开启状态，所以阴错阳差记录下了二人的实战直播现场。虽然因为角度的关系没有录到多少画面，但录下的声音亦足以让人面红耳赤、周身燥热了。唐毅发现后，将带子拷贝下来，带到了新加坡，实在很想很想少飞的时候，便拿出来“回味”，有助于自己俏咪咪做一些独立式“激烈运动”以宣泄精力。这回“沸点”刚过，没想到少飞一通电话就打了过来，余意未尽之时人赃俱获。听到这里，小警官已经不知道是该气噗噗、羞愤愤还是心动动了...  
“少飞...我...”  
“唐毅！！！！等你回来看我怎么收拾你～～！！！！！”


End file.
